


Where Are My Damn Snacks, Cas?

by ackles_likes_snackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: -ish I guess, Bickering, Canon Related, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Food, Gen, Human Castiel in the Bunker, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Physical Health, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_likes_snackles/pseuds/ackles_likes_snackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is worried about Dean's health and tries to get him to eat healthier. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are My Damn Snacks, Cas?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by the Cas to my Dean, who you can find on here as [castieladrift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/castieladrift) <3

“Dean, I promise it is not as bad as you think it is.” Cas motioned to the salad that was currently sitting in front of Dean the moment, untouched. 

Dean made a sour face, “Fuck that, Cas. Now where’d you hide my damn snacks?”

Cas, sitting to Dean’s right, pushed the bowl full of greens further toward the stubborn man. “I told you, Dean. I am not going to tell you that until you eat something healthy first and agree to start exercising with me.” Cas was not backing down. His jaw was set and his eyes sternly fixated on the hunter, eyebrows raised at Dean as if he were disappointed in his own child.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed in obvious annoyance. Cas was acting like Dean was gaining weight right before his eyes. For a guy his age and with his life, he considered himself to be in pretty good shape. Just because he doesn’t go out jogging at the crack of dawn everyday like Sam and Cas do, the freaks that they are, doesn’t make him a complete couch potato. And just because he has a big appetite and likes to eat real food doesn’t mean he’s going to get fat. Sam and Cas were practically enforcing their weird, rabbit-food, health-nut habits on him, and Dean wouldn’t have it. 

“Cas, look. I know you’re just trying to look out for me. But I’m fine. I’ve always eaten like this. For Christ’s sake, I grew up on diner grease!” He ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward, forearms coming to rest on the table. “It’s all fine and dandy that you and Sammy got this new bromance going where you like to prance around and eat food out of the dirt, but that’s not me. Okay, Cas? You’re not gonna get me to eat this…” He picked a limp piece of lettuce out of the bowl with a disgusted face and dropped it back into the bowl as if it held a contagious disease. “This shitty excuse for what you call food.” 

Cas pouted, his bottom lips sticking out a bit. His voice was softer than before, “Dean, I am only trying to help. I worry about you. Especially your health. If you keep up your current eating habits, the risk of heart attack, diabetes, and death at a young age increases-”

Dean cut Cas off with his laughter, maybe a little more bitter than intended. “Cas. Do you even hear yourself right now? I’m a hunter. Guaranteed to die at a young age.” Dean shrugged with that crooked smile of his, “Sorry, man. Comes with the gig. And since I’ve accepted that…” He pushed the bowl of salad away from his reach, Cas disapprovingly watching his movements. “Why not enjoy what I got when I got it, huh?” He shifted his weight in his chair to face Cas completely. “Cas. I like eating a thick, juicy, rare-cooked steak. I like eating an entire can of Pringles in one sitting. I like my bacon cheeseburgers greasy. I like my breakfast in the form of a heart-attack on a plate. If I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die with a full stomach and a smile on my face.” Dean pursed his lips at Cas and licked his lips. 

Cas looked down at his own hands in his laps, his brow wrinkled with concern. “Could you at least try for me, Dean?” He looked back up at slightly startled Dean. Maybe it was the tenderness in the newly human’s voice. Maybe it was the way he seemed a little hurt that Dean refused to at least try this with Cas. It would make him feel so much better. Sam had tried to tell Cas over and over again that he was beating a dead horse with Dean. But Cas refused to give up. “You could come running with Sam and me. You may even like it. I think it would be nice for the three of us to exercise together.”

“Really, Cas?” Dean shot back, incredulous. “We’re not three suburban, white women. I’m not gonna go power walking through the park with you ladies.” Dean huffed as Cas wore his typical, confused puppy-dog look. God, it looked like the guy was about to burst into tears. Sighing and shaking his head, he added, “But I guess…I don’t know. If it really means that much to you-”

Cas’s face suddenly lit up with the widest grin Dean had only ever seen a handful of times before. Cas only brought out that grin around Dean, and if he was going to be completely honest, it made him feel special. But he’d kill himself before ever actually admitting to that. 

“Would you really do that for me, Dean?” Cas perked with a hopeful glint in his bright, blue eyes. 

_Damn those eyes._

Dean shrugged, a little embarrassed by the whole ordeal, but he remained sure of himself. He needed to show Cas that he’d do anything for him. “Well sure, Cas. I’d do anything for you.” His voice broke and trailed off at the end. He swallowed, trying to ignore it and avoid Cas’s stupid smile. Then the guy had the fucking nerve to reach out and take his hand in his own. 

_Goddamnit. I’m really gonna miss you, my sweet greasy bacon._

Dean shook his head and squeezed Cas’s hand in reassurance with a smile as a soft “Thank you” fell from the former angel’s lips.

“Hey, guys.” Sam strode in, completely oblivious to the fact that Dean and Cas were holding hands. Or maybe he noticed and just didn’t care? Either way, Dean flinched at the sound of Sam’s voice as the overgrown Winchester made his way over to the wall cabinet next to the fridge. To Dean’s stunned horror, he saw Sam pulling out a bag of microwave popcorn behind the canned vegetables. 

“What the-” Dean’s eyes widened in surprise quickly turned to anger, glaring back and forth between his brother and his…well, Cas. Of course they would hide Dean’s fucking snacks behind the canned vegetables. He doubted he’d ever even seen the inside of that cabinet. Dean suddenly stood, ripping his hand away from Cas, knocking his own chair backward, “Sam, what the hell is that?!”

Sam turned, eyebrows raised in confusion. “What? It’s movie nig- oooohhhh.” He looked at Cas, wincing and sucking air in between his teeth. “Were you still trying to…you were still hiding this stuff from Dean, weren’t you.”

Cas shot Sam a pained look before the guy could mumble something about having to finish Game of Thrones and jogging out of there before his brother could start throwing punches.

Dean closed his eyes and balled his fists at his sides. He slowly counted to 10 before he smiled, almost outright bursting into laughter. Cas had gone to all of this trouble to get Dean to agree to eat healthier and then Sam fucking outs him because he wanted a goddamn bag of _popcorn_ for movie night. Sam had done some crazy stupid things to convince Dean of his poor habits, but _this._ Cas was a determined little guy and he couldn’t help but smile at his efforts. He’d give Cas crap for a while, but in the end, he’d still do it for Cas. He’d give in. He always would.

Opening his eyes to find Cas smirking like an idiot, Dean hid his smile behind forced anger under his breath, “Cas, you little shit.”

At that, Cas leaped from his chair and bounded down the halls of the bunker, Dean close behind him, shouting unintelligibly, cursing, and threatening something along the lines of "YOU’RE GONNA HELP ME EAT EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE BAGS OF LICORICE SO HELP ME-"


End file.
